trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ConvexGalaxy
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Trickster= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = i am s☆ ready t☆ leave. why d☆nt i just g☆ right n☆w?? fuck thats just great. |aka = |title = Thief of Space |age = 13 years old |screenname = convexGalaxy |zodiac = |symbol = |style = all lowercase, capitalizes words that involve "galaxies" or "space," replaces "o" and "0" with ☆, uses periods (doesn't use commas). does not use contractions. tends to talk to herself/ramble. |specibus = hammerkind |modus = Pictionary |relations = Mr. Lavelle (adoptive father, genetic son) Mrs. Lavelle (adoptive mother) (deceased) Mrs. Galaxy (post-scratch self) (deceased) Aimi Himura (crush) (eventual girlfriend) |planet = Land of Nebulae and Frogs}} Nova Lavelle, her Pesterchum handle being convexGalaxy, is a female 13 year old human and the Thief of Space. As a Hero of Space, she is responsible for the frog breeding to create a new universe. The first part of her handle, convex, refers to geometric shapes that don't cave in, which Nova thought was a really cool word. The second part of her handle, Galaxy, refers to her love for space and due to her being a Hero of Space. Etymology The word "Nova" means "a star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months." This could refer to Nova's tendency to be motivated for only a short period of time. Not to mention Nova has a fascination for space and stars. "Lavelle" is a French word that means "fond of movement or travel." This makes sense since Nova doesn't like to stay in one place for too longs and longs to travel. Introduction > Be the Annoyed Girl Your name is NOVA LAVELLE. Your friends describe you as UPTIGHT, but whenever you aren't so UPTIGHT, they consider you INTELLIGENT. Out of all your friends, you are the SMARTEST and such they RELY on you to figure out stuff. Not that you don't mind; you like to solve COMPLEX questions and always like to use SMART words. In reality, you just don't want to be seen as someone who CAN'T HELP THEMSELF, and you also don't ASK your friends for help. Mainly because you're SCARED to. You hold an AFFINITY for galaxies and space. Ever since you were a little girl, you dreamed of BEING WITH THE STARS. Everyone thought you meant SINGERS and BANDS, but you meant the ACTUAL STARS. In fact, you wanted to be with them so much, you almost WANTED THEM FOR YOURSELF. They are a major factor in CALMING YOU DOWN, as you can look up at your GALAXY PAINTED CEILING and feel like you're... home. It's also worth mentioning that almost EVERY SINGLE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING has either a star pattern or galaxy one. Your father ENJOYED your interests, whereas your mother... not so much. Your intelligence allows you to SOLVE COMPLEX PROBLEMS involving MATH and the SCIENCES. You love both EQUALLY, as they are KEY FACTORS in knowing how to BE IN SPACE. But you've grown to like SCIENCE more. Maybe it's the freedom of BLOWING UP things. You also like to draw, but you can only draw ABSTRACT concepts. Your chumhandle is convexGalaxy and you speak critically and straight t☆ the p☆int. Personality and Traits Nova is described to be very analytical and straight up serious. She often doesn't tell anyone how she's really feeling and is seen with her signature poker face during intense situations. To say that Nova doesn't care about anybody is an understatement. She doesn't let her emotions get in the way, but she makes sure that her friends are doing okay. Her friends do acknowledge that this is Nova's way of making sure they are all okay. She doesn't want to be seen as someone who can't handle herself. Due to her uptightness, Nova can get irritated pretty quick. She often plans things out in a logical way all by herself and hopes everybody will follow. If something doesn't go the way she planned it, she'll get annoyed and ask that they stay on track. As a child, her father was rather concerned for Nova's wellbeing, as one day she stopped being "happy." Nova speculates it had something to do with her mother, who is know deceased. Despite seeming like a strict person, Nova does have a rather fun side to her. As a child, she always had a fascination for space and wanted to be with the stars, which also meant she wanted to live in space. Her biggest dream was to become an astronaut and fly into space so she could witness the stars herself. This interest may have lead Nova to be strict because it isn't easy to become an astronaut. Of course, a smaller side to Nova wanted to claim space as her territory. Her dad was still supportive of this dream, though. Miscellaneous Room Nova's room is medium sized, to begin with. It is also very clean and organized. Her room wall colors are black, but there are stars painted on it. She has bookcases in her room, with books all about the cosmos, galaxies and planets. There is a box in the bookcase full of pictures of her as a baby. Her bed is always made in the morning, and it never looks like a mess. Her bed is white with a purple galaxy blanket. Her pillow cases are also white. Next to her bed is her desk, which has her computer on it. Her computer is a Mac computer. Not to mention her desk is clean. Basically everything in her room is clean. Fetch Modus Nova's Fetch Modus is Pictionary, much like many of Jade Harley's Fetch Modi. If Nova wants to fetch something from her modus, she has to draw it. Luckily, Nova is a rather decent artist and doesn't have any trouble fetching items from her modus. Her modus is bright green, compared to Jade's general green one. Post Scratch Self Mrs. Galaxy Mrs. Galaxy is the post-scratch self of Nova Lavelle, and the genetic mother to Elex Lavelle, who is her adoptive father in the pre-scratch version. She was known to be an astronaut and explore the depths of space. But she was also well known for being the first human actually living in space. Before leaving Earth for quite possibly forever to live in her new home, she fell in love with an unnamed man and conceived Elex. She couldn't bring Elex with, so Elex was given to the unnamed man. He accepted, and the two married. He had the last name "Galaxy," weirdly enough. She would watch her family from afar grow up without her and communicate with them through technology use. However, she seemed to have died from an accident. Unfortunately, Elex, in the post-scratch universe, still believes that his mother is alive and just hasn't "communicated with us for a while." Relationships Mr. Lavelle/Elex Lavelle In the pre-scratch version, Mr. Lavelle is Nova's adoptive father and Nova knew for quite some time that she was adopted. However, she didn't know that that was her genetic son. He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter and always made sure that she was taken care of. He supported her dream to go into the depths of space, and always told her to strive well to achieve that dream. Although, Mr. Lavelle stated multiple times that he would be lonely if she left, which carried onto into his post scratch self. Other than that, the two were very close and loved each other very much. Even if Nova was uptight all the time. In the post-scratch version, Elex Lavelle is Nova's son, and Nova is known as "Mrs. Galaxy" in this version. Nova is rather surprised to know that her adoptive dad was really her son all this time, but Elex was mad at the pre-scratch Nova for quite some time due to the fact that she left Elex as a baby. Nova didn't really like that Elex was mad at her, and the two kind of resented each other for a while. Although Elex somewhat looked up to Nova, since this was a younger version of his mother. It wasn't until they actually sat down together and sorted out their differences that the two finally made up. Mrs. Lavelle Their relationship was rather strained. Before she died, she was known not to be very supportive of Nova's decision to be an astronaut since it was "such a far stretch for a girl." Nova reflected on her parents' relationship a lot, and that she didn't know what her dad saw in that "fucking wh☆re bitch." When Mrs. Lavelle died however, Nova didn't feel too terribly sad, although she was still somewhat sad. But when she died, that was when Nova's 100% cherry self died as well. Aimi Himura Gallery Trivia *Nova is the first human OC Jake has ever made. *Her last name breaks the six-letter rule. Frankly because Jake thought it was six letters at first, but it's too late to change it. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ami670